sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Grimm II
Jacob "Jake" Grimm II is a member of the Grimm family, who was born in 1978. Named after his great-great-great-great-uncle Jacob Grimm, he is the younger brother of Henry Grimm, being the youngest son of Relda Grimm and Basil Grimm. He is a paternal uncle to the protagonists of the series, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, who call him "Uncle Jake." First introduced in The Problem Child, Jake appears to be a care-free man who collects ; however, like his niece, he was touched or 'addicted' to magic until Sabrina wished (with the power of the Blue Fairy) that he always knew what the power his family and knowledge already gave him. History Born in 1978, Jake grew up with his older brother Henry who was two years his elder. Their father, Basil introduced the family business to them at a young age and so both Jake and Henry grew up surrounded by magical artefacts, often playing in the Hall of Wonders. When he was sixteen, tragedy struck. Jake, wanting to do something for his elder brother, lowered the barrier surrounding Ferryport Landing in order to allow Goldilocks (Henry's then girlfriend) to scape the town. Unwittingly, Jacob also shut down the barrier surrounding the asylum in Ferryport, which held very dangerous Everafters. This included the deadly Jabberwocky, which was unleashed from the asylum, going on to kill Jacob's father, Basil Grimm. The death of Basil deeply affected both of his sons, driving a wedge between the brothers and causing them both to leave Ferryport Landing. Jake left town and went on to travel the world, meeting up with various Everafters. Physical Description Personality During the beginning of his appearances, Jacob was very irresponsible but also experienced a lot of guilt becuase of the thought of being responsible for letting his father die. Later he gained the Blue Fairy's power and tried to use it to destroy and take away the powers of the Everafters, but Sabrina made a wish that he could know how much he actually meant to everyone else, and he not only let go of his power but became considerably more responsible. Before this Jake was "touched", which in other words mean he was addicted to magic and the power that came with it, just like his neice Sabrina. His personality differs greatly from his older brother Henry, though they were said to be more alike when they were younger. He has generally close relationships with his nieces, particularly Sabrina whom he can relate to. Jake loved Briar Rose very much and was heartbroken at her death, looking for revenge and sleeping on her grave when he could. He was going to ask her to marry her, but she died before he could. Jacob Grimm II Gallery Official Image Gallery Sistersgrimm 3 pb.jpg|The Problem Child (Revised Edition) Book 3 The Problem Child Paperback.jpeg|The Problem Child 3.3.jpg|The Problem Child Coffee and a bit of Red.png|The Problem Child 3.7.jpeg|The Problem Child 3.12.jpeg|The Problem Child Goldilocks escapes.jpeg|Tales from the Hood Goldilocks through the Mirror.jpeg|Tales from the Hood 7.6.jpeg|The Everafter War 9.3.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.8.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Chapter Headers 3.6 Header.PNG|The Problem Child 3.11 Header.png|The Problem Child 5.4 Header.png|Magic and Other Misdemeanors Fanart Gallery Grimm family portrait by lizalot-d42aj6j.png|Fanart by Lizalot Henry and Jake by Elligoat aka Imagine0139.jpg|Fanart by Elligoat magical items Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Everafters